


[podfic] a dull knife on a sharp night

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain America (Movies), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Canon Temporary Character Death, First Meetings, Jason Is a Smartass, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Jason didn't know who the guy was, but he was clearly off limits.(Jason was never good with limits).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyWillCutYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a dull knife on a sharp night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752634) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



 

****

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:**  First Meetings, Sexual Tension, Canon Temporary Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Banter, Jason Is a Smartass

**Length:**  00:06:50  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU_CA\)%20_a%20dull%20knife%20on%20a%20sharp%20night_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

 


End file.
